Midnight
"Midnight" is the twenty-first episode of the tenth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on May 6, 2004. It was written by John Wells and directed by Julie Hebert. It has John Carter is alarmed when he suspects trouble with his baby and rushes his girlfriend Kem Likasu to the hospital, only to receive some terrible news. Abby Lockhart ponders to go to her med school graduation. Elizabeth Corday is surprised to see her stepdaughter Rachel Greene returns and asking her a favor in secret. Plot Carter noticed his baby isn't kicking and rushes Kem to the hospital, only to receive some horrible news about their baby. Abby pefers to sit out of her medical school graduation while Neela and the other med students prepare for it. Rachel Greene, Mark's daughter, shows up and visits Elizabeth for a secret favor. Steve continues to try to get Sam back and makes his intentions to do so clear to Luka. NBC Description ALARMED DR. CARTER RUSHES PREGNANT MAKEMBA TO E.R. WHILE DR.GREENE'S DAUGHTER SUDDENLY APPEARS: Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) is alarmed as he rushes his pregnant girlfriend Makemba (guest star Thandie Newton, "Mission: Impossible 2") into the E.R. when he suspects trouble while Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) gets a jolt from the past when the late Dr. Greene's teen daughter Rachel (guest star Hallee Hirsh) shows up with her boyfriend, looking for a haven and some "morning-after" pills. Elsewhere, Neela (Parminder Nagra) prepares for her graduation by welcoming 20 family members while Abby (Maura Tierney) (who hasn't passed the boards yet) prefers to sit it out. Before the ceremonies, Neela and Dr. Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) seek out an overweight teenager whose blood pressure could indicate deadly heart disease. In addition, Nurse Sam (Linda Cardellini) is uneasy about her ex Steve (guest star Cole Hauser) moving back in her apartment while Frank (Troy Evans) loudly returns after his cardiac attack. Laura Innes, Goran Visnjic, Ming-Na and Sherry Stringfield also star. Characters *John Carter *Abby Lockhart *Luka Kovač *Samantha Taggart *Neela Rasgotra *Elizabeth Corday *Greg Pratt *Kerry Weaver *Susan Lewis *Jing-Mei Chen *Archie Morris Trivia *In this episode, Abby's middle name is revealed to be Marjorie. Quotes :Neela: I can't believe we are actually graduating tomorrow. :Pratt: Neither can your future patients. Today, ill prepared students. Tomorrow, baby doctors with the fate of countless helpless victims in your incapable hands. :Morris: Yeah, they ought to make 'em wear "Caution" signs. :Pratt: Yeah. "Danger, new doc" in big red letters on your lab coats. :Abby: Thanks for the pep-talk, Greg. :Pratt: Always happy to lend encouragement to the newbies. :Neela: Jerk. :Lester: Bastard. :Abby: Putz. :Pratt (to Abby, Neela and Lester): It's your last chance to learn something before you start screwing up your malpractice premiums. :Neela: Wanker. :Lester: Turd. :Abby: Dick. :Jack (to Carter): When your brother died, the thing I hated the most was other peoples platitudes. You're out of words. You don't know how you find the strength, but somehow you do. You can have another child... It was an accident, a tragic, unforeseeable accident. :Carter: The whole thing was an accident. :Jack: No it wasn't. You love each other. Everybody can see that. :Carter: I don't know that she'd want to have another baby with me. :Jack: Sure she will. Give it some time. :Corday (about Carter & Kem's baby): A stillborn? :Chen: Yeah, a true knot in the chord. :Corday: How terrible. :Chen: Ah, I can't even imagine. :Corday: I'll try to get up there after rounds. :Kerry: Poor people. Seven months old? :Chen: Mm... Almost eight. :Morris: Yeah, tough break. (Chen, Corday and Weaver look at him) What? I was... I was being sincere! :Carter: Kem? They're gonna come down and take us to our new room soon and when they come, they're gonna take the baby and we're never gonna see him again. I don't know what the right thing is to say. I don't know what the right thing to do is. It was an accident. It was nothing that you did wrong, it was nothing that we did wrong. It just happened. I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, but we have to say goodbye to our son now. I have to help you to do that and I don't know how to do that. Please help me. Please. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10